Paige
by creative-girl4
Summary: When Paige meets the Teen Titans, she thinks she has all her problems solved. She has a new house, and new friends except Beast Boy. Paige thinks he's a jerk. lame summary, i know, but it's a good story. people plz read!
1. Chapter 1

About Paige

Paige is a 4'0" 12 year-old girl. She can control all 4 elements: water, earth, air, and fire. She has 4 siblings: Anna (she controls air), Felix (he controls fire), Wendy (she controls water), and Eric (he controls earth). Paige's siblings are all older than her, being 16 years old. Their parents died when they were little, which made Paige's siblings become enraged, at Paige, believing it was all her fault, since she was the last to see their parents before they died. They eventually became evil, while Paige stayed a good person. She didn't want her brothers and sisters to be evil, so she tried to turn them back to the good side. Trying and failing, she realized they were just too strong. The others also realized this, and turned their anger to the town. Paige needed help, and she needed it fast.

1

"Titans, Go!" The masked teen yelled at his fellow teammates. I blinked and looked at the direction of the voice. I couldn't see much, for some small buildings were in the way. My attention was quickly drawn to two girls, about the age of my siblings, floating in the air. One had long, scarlet hair, a purple outfit, and she was shooting what I guessed was like green energy blasts from her hands. The other had short, purple hair, a big blue cape, and she was throwing numerous large objects at something without even touching them. "Hmm. Must be 'telekinesis' or whatever it is where you can do stuff with your mind. Awesome!" I kept staring at the two girls in awe.

I wanted to get a better look, so I used my powers. I picked up a small boulder, made it float with my earth powers, hopped on, and controlled it to fly me to the scene. There, I saw everything. I saw three more teens, additional to the two girls.

They were all different, especially in looks. I stared at one teen, a green boy. He was weird! But his powers, his powers were cool. A huge green dinosaur had replaced the teen, and then a green tiger, and I realized his powers were to morph into any animal, dinosaurs included, possible. I glanced at the next guy. At first all I saw was a robot, then I noticed he was in fact, part guy. When I saw the next superhero, my jaw dropped and I could not keep my eyes off him.

"Oh, my, gosh. It's Robin! _The_ Robin! Dude, he's... a legend! Now where there are heroes, there's at least one villain. Now where's the villain?" I didn't have to look far to find it. This huge stone creature was slamming its fists towards the teens. Missing its target, it suddenly grabbed the girl with red hair, and threw her towards the ground. She hit the ground at full force, leaving a huge dent in the ground. I gasped. "Dude! That...thing can't do that! All right, I'm doing something about it." I flew over to the monster and without thinking, I just started flinging rocks into it. Everybody noticed me by now. Especially the green dude.

"Dude! It's Terra! It's... Terra?" I picked up the largest boulder I could find, and slammed it as hard as I could into the villain. It stumbled backwards and fell down, defeated. Just to make sure it couldn't get up and attack again, I slammed as many rocks as I could at it. Satisfied, I flew up to the weird green teen face-to-face, then hopped off the boulder. All the other teens were now surrounding me. I glared at the green one. "Dude. I don't know who this 'Terra' is, but whoever she is, I'm not her. Deal with it." In reply, he started stuttering, then glared at me. "Well, you're tiny." I glared back. "Well, you're green!" Robin put his hands on the other's shoulders. I muttered "green freak." The girl in the blue cape half-smiled. "Welcome to the club." I giggled. She seemed cool. I like her!

"By the way, I'm Paige." Robin smiled. "Hi. I'm Robin. This is Beast Boy (he pointed to the green freak), Cyborg (the half robot dude), Starfire (the pretty girl in the purple outfit), and this is Raven (the girl with the blue cape). And we're the Teen Titans. Something clicked. "Oh my gosh! Seriously? You guys are… a legend! You're awesome! Can I… come by sometime? Where do you…" Cyborg interrupted me. "Big T. You can't miss it." Robin suddenly looked at a small device and narrowed his eyes. "Overload. Titans go!" Everybody suddenly ran or flew off. I was left there with a confused look on my face. A big T? I thought about it, when my confusion was replaced with glee. "Wow. The Teen Titans. They're just what I need to solve my problems."


	2. Chapter 2

2

I stared at the big building. "So this is what he meant by 'a big T'". It was a huge T shaped building sitting on a small island with a beautiful view. I took a deep breath and shakily knocked on the door. Who to open the door, none other than Beast Freak. He glared at me. "Paige." I glared back. "Beast Boy." "Munchkin." "Freak." We glared at each other until Starfire came to the door. "Friend Paige!" I smiled at her. "Hi Starfire!"

I walked into the building, staring in awe at everything. I saw the other 3 Titans sitting on a huge couch. I felt kind of awkward in their house, so I just sat down at the couch with the others. Robin looked at me and then stood up. "So…Paige. I see you have powers. What exactly are they?" I understood. He was playing 20 questions with me. "Well, I can control all the elements." Everybody stared at me, apparently not knowing what they were. "Water, air, earth, and fire. The elements." Everybody understood. I rolled my eyes. Robin continued. "So… how old are you?" I felt humiliated. I was 12 and they were probably 16 to 18 years old. I looked away. Through gritted teeth I said "12. I'm 12 years old." This was more than 20 questions, this was an interview! Was he asking me to be a Titan? Cyborg spoke up. "12? You're kind of… short for your age aren't you?" I blushed, even more humiliated. "Yes. I'm a little short for my age you could say."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at me. "Tiny dwarf! Tiny dwarf!" I glared at him, ready to shoot a fireball at him. "Well, you're a green weirdo! Green weirdo, green weirdo!" At that, Beast Boy morphed into a lion, attempting to terrify me. I blinked. He roared at me, sending my hair blowing in all directions. I blinked again. He morphed into an elephant and grabbed me with his trunk. I rolled my eyes with a bored expression on my face. I held up my pointer finger, pointed it at him, and sent fire flaming towards his butt. It landed right on target, and I grinned. He dropped me onto the ground, morphed back to human, and started racing around the building screaming.

I smiled proudly while all the others looked shocked, and then appeared bored by the repeated pattern of Beast Boy screaming running around in circles, butt on fire. Raven, on the other hand, was grinning and started snickering. She walked over to me and held her hand out for a high five. I slapped her hand and we winked at each other as Beast Boy, still screaming, ran out the door and jumped into the water outside. Raven and I both started to giggle uncontrollably.

Robin looked at me, and I quickly settled down, suddenly ashamed at what I'd done. "So Paige, anything else… important?" I thought about it. He would like to know about my siblings. "Well, I have siblings. 2 girls and 2 boys. They're about your age, 16." Robin nodded his head. "Well, do they also have powers?" I took a deep breath and nodded my head. "Yes. They also have powers, like mine. Anna controls air, Felix controls fire, Wendy controls water, and Eric controls earth. Oh, and another thing you probably need to know, they're… not exactly the good guys." Cyborg looked at me, confused. "You mean, they're evil, and you're the only good one? How exactly…?" I looked away.

"Our parents died when we were little, and I was the last person to see them, so my siblings thought it was all my fault. They had an advantage since they were older and more powerful than me. They would always torture me with their powers, and they were so mean and cruel. They eventually became bored with me, and then moved on to our town. They're still angry about our parents' death, and I'm afraid they became permanently evil.

And I need your help, because they're really strong, and you'll need all the power you have." "You mean, they were not evil to start with?" I glanced at Starfire. "No. Before our parents died, they were the best siblings in the world. They would always help me with my powers, since I had the same powers as they did, and we would have the best of times. We played with each other, we played games with our powers, oh, it was so much fun. Then my parents died." A tear trickled down my cheek, but I didn't care.

Robin put his hand on my shoulder. "Paige, you need our help. So for now, you're on the team." He handed me a small device. "A communicator, so you can keep in touch." A communicator. I looked at it. Wow. I was on the team! I was a Teen Titan! I looked at Raven, who smiled at me and winked. I smiled back. I looked at Beast Jerk, who's jaw dropped and he looked like he was swearing at me silently. I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked like he was prepared to strangle me. I just pointed at myself innocently with an angelic look on my face, like I was clueless, and then laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Cool! So… I'm a real Titan, right?" I was nervous. This didn't seem right. I couldn't just walk in with powers, tell them about me, and become a Teen Titan. Whatever. I was a Teen Titan!

Everyone on the team liked me, well, no, not exactly. Beast Jerk was… well, a jerk! Robin was one cool dude; the best team leader you can imagine. Cyborg was another cool guy. He's just plain…cool guy. Starfire was a really nice gal, unlike my sisters. Raven, Raven is the best friend ever. She's cool, an awesome gal, and she hates Beast Jerk. What better of a friend can you get?

Ok. I'm finally back on subject. Robin smiled. "Yep. And for now, you can sleep in Terra's room." Beast Jerk looked at me, steaming mad. I gave him a questioning look, and it was actually for real. I was still confused when the rest of the Titans went back to what they were doing. I silently went to Terra's room, and when I entered, my eyes widened. The walls had painted mountains and rocks all over it. I was amazed. It was cool. I sat down on my (or should I say Terra's) bed, still clueless about the Terra subject everyone avoids and Beast Boy hates me for. I wandered around the room to get used to it. There was even a couch in it, and everything. I wandered towards a desk in the corner. I noticed a picture frame with Beast Boy and what I assumed was Terra. She did look a little like me, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to the frame was a silver heart shaped craft what I think was for holding jewelry. I touched it and ran my hands against it. It felt cool against my skin.

The door slid open and I jumped, hoping it wasn't Beast Jerk. He would kill me even more if he saw me invading Terra's stuff. Raven entered the room, and I relaxed. "Hey Raven. What brings you in here?" Raven shrugged her shoulders. "You know, the usual dinner time fight. Beast Boy protests that there's no meat, Cyborg insists there has to be meat, Robin doesn't care what it is as long as it's edible, Star wants anything with mustard, and I just want my herbal tea." I rolled my eyes. "I agree with Robin. As long as it's edible, other humans have tested it, and if it's actually food, I'm fine." Raven giggled. "Ooh! Don't forget burnt food! It can't be burnt!" I giggled along with her. "Shoot! Forgot about that! I hate burnt food, unless it's Beast Boy's burnt my me. Then it can be burnt to a crisp. But if my food is undercooked, well, that's a different story." I snapped and a small flame appeared. I winked and we both broke up in laughter.

When we settled down, Raven looked at me. "So… you have an 'evil' family, huh?" I looked away. "Well, you could say that." Raven held my hand and stared me in my eyes. "Believe me, I know what you mean. My father's literally the devil. And my mom, well, she's nothing really…" She finally explained the whole end-of-the-world-and-it's-all-my-fault story after I insisted her to. I looked at Raven and I admitted that her family was worse than my family.

"Well, you win. Your dad is 10 times, no, make that 100 times worse than my all my siblings combined. And I have lots of siblings! Well, actually, no I don't. I only have four, and that's actually not a lot." Raven grinned. "Well, you're not alone. We all, or at least most of us, have evil siblings. I have, of course, my evil father, Starfire has her evil sister, Blackfire. Evil gal I tell you, evil gal. Did I tell you? Starfire was supposed to go to Tameran, her home planet, to get married to this weird, sticky, green blob." "No way! Seriously? How and Why?" Raven explained it all. "The worst thing was, Blackfire arranged it all. She broke free from prison, took over Tameran, and forced Starfire to marry that green booger… thing. It was another evil alien, and his "friends" were parked outside. If Starfire married the thing, Tameran would be safe. If she didn't, well, you could kiss Tameran goodbye. Luckily she didn't, but she fought Blackfire, won, became ruler of Tameran, ditched the idea, and then crowned her guardian, Galfore, emperor. That's it really…" I was left there, mouth hanging open. "Oh, my gosh. Seriously? I cannot believe it! Wow."

I remembered what I wanted to ask Raven. "Raven, tell me, who's Terra, what happened to her…if something did happen to her, and…did Beast Boy love her? I saw the picture, and I was wondering…" Raven had a shocked look on her face. "You…want to learn about…Terra? Well, okay, you want the story of Terra, you'll get the story of Terra."


	4. Chapter 4

4

I looked at Raven as she was preparing the story for me. "Well Paige, you deserve to learn about Terra. Terra was a good friend at first… then, well, let me start at the very beginning." I yearned the truth about Terra. Raven cleared her throat.

"Okay, here's the truth, and nothing but the truth. We first found Terra being chased by a gigantic scorpion in a desert canyon. Of course, we came to help, thinking she was a normal helpless human being, bla bla bla… but she turned around, used her 'amazing' rock powers to kill the scorpion. I myself, think she was just showing off. Seeing she was homeless, we couldn't resist bringing her with us. We as in everyone but me. All I saw was an unknown person that, even though she had powers, could have been evil. I didn't trust her for a second." I agreed. "Yeah. I mean, you can't just take a homeless person with powers off the streets and invite them into your house." I realized I was exactly describing myself. "Wait… I need to rephrase that don't I?"

Raven giggled. "Young lady, do you want to learn about Terra, or do you not want to learn about Terra?" Raven was shaking her finger at me like she was lecturing me. A few seconds of silence passed, and we broke down in giggles. "As I was saying… So we invited her into our house, but there was one thing wrong. She couldn't control her powers." I looked at her in mock horror. "Gasp." We were giggling once again. "Ok… No more interruptions." Raven smiled. "Thanks. So Terra couldn't control her powers, Beast Boy found out, Terra told him to swear not to tell anyone else, he didn't, but everyone else found out, Robin told her to practice, Terra thought Beast Boy told them, she yelled at him, and she ran off." I smiled as a funny thought entered my mind. "Way to go Beast Boy, scare off the newbie why don't you." I smiled and winked at Raven. Raven smiled and continued her story.

"So, Terra came back, new and improved. That didn't fool me. I knew there was still evil in her, and she hadn't improved…other than the powers. She did seem to improve her trust with me, so that was kind of good. I later discovered Beast Boy found out that, well, that Terra betrayed him, and she was working for Slade. He's evil. The most evil guy you can get. Well, ok… my father's more evil than him, so I lied. But he is pretty evil. So Terra joined Slade, she was evil, and she tried to kill us. I told you she was evil, and that can prove it." My eyes widened. "Seriously? My gosh! She tried to kill you guys? How?" Raven frowned. Well, she tried to drown me in mud. That, my friend, was not fun. I couldn't get those stains out of my clothes for weeks!" I giggled.

"But here's the…sorta interesting part. We got out of our 'situations' alive, so that was good. But Beast Boy found Terra, and we found Beast Boy and Terra. She was about to crush him with the sharpest rock." I smiled. "Yay! I mean…oh my gosh! Who would do such a thing?" "Paige…how many times do I have to tell you, NO DISTRACTIONS?" I did my angelic look. "Sorry, my mistress." Raven smiled. "Ok. So that's where we came in, Terra about to kill Beast Boy. We told her not to do it. She said 'I can't! Slade's making me!' So Beast Boy came to the rescue. He told her she could make the decisions, she could chose what she could do, all that junk. She wasn't sure of that… because you see, the outfit Slade gave her, which, by the way, looked like it was a swimsuit covered in loose toilet paper, was controlled by Slade. Surprisingly, she resisted, don't ask me how, I don't know, but she aimed the pointy rock, right at Slade. So she had a little one-on-one battle with Slade, and she won. She overused her powers, created a volcano, lava and all, Slade fell into the lava, mask and all, and that's the end of Slade, bla bla bla.

Well, actually, no it isn't. My evil dad 'spared his life', just so he could help him destroy the world. Back to the topic! Terra's powers went way out of control, and the volcano would have destroyed us all. Luckily, Terra sacrificed herself to stop the volcano. Now you can see her as a stone statue in the cave we were in, complete with her outfit, flowers, and a little stone tablet reading 'Terra: a true friend, a true titan'. So, there's Terra for you!"


	5. Chapter 5

5

I stood there with a shocked expression on my face. "Wow…Terra did that…for you guys?" Raven nodded her head. "Yep. She sacrificed herself just for us." I stared back at her. "I still think she's a traitor witch." I turned around, crossed my arms, and glared at the picture of Beast Boy and Terra. I was tempted to burn it, but I cooled my anger. I turned around and looked at Raven. I could almost hear her think _well, I didn't care for her at first, but she saved us and killed Slade. So she's not all that bad. _

My anger deceased and I looked at the ground, wanting to change the subject. I looked at a clock on the wall. It read 11:18PM. My eyes widened. "Ohmygosh! It's 11 already? I must go change and go to bed! I'm going to get up early, and I don't want to be tired in the morning! I quickly shoved Raven out of my room to get dressed into my pajamas and get into bed. I sat in bed, staring at the ceiling above me. What seemed like hours went by until I was able to get to sleep.

DURING THE NIGHT

Anna flew up with her air powers to the window and peeked inside. She quickly and silently flew back down to 3 other people. One boy looked at her. "Well, Anna, is she in there?" Anna grinned. "Yes, Felix, our sister Paige is located in that room. I also noticed she's living with 5 other teens, but they have left. Paige is the only human in the building." Wendy looked at Anna. "Do you know if they are normal, or do they have powers?" Anna's grin faded. "I have observed them, and they all have powers except one. That one uses weapons instead of powers. They are however extremely powerful. They almost destroyed a monster merely 10 times our size." Eric grabbed a nearby pebble with his mind and skipped it across the water besides them, using his rock powers. He stared into the darkness as he spoke to Felix. "So brother, what do we do?" Felix looked at the large T-shaped tower. "I say we destroy their rooms. Leave Paige's room as is. The others will think she did it, since she has the same powers as we do, and they will therefore not trust her. They will ban her from their home, and she will be ours, if our plan succeeds." He held up his hand and a large flame appeared. "Come siblings, let us get our revenge!"  
Anna grabbed Wendy and Felix and flew up to an open window, while Eric grabbed a boulder and controlled it to fly him to the same open window. They toured each of the rooms, and used their powers to destroy nearly the whole room. The met right outside the room I was in, and grinned at each other. They departed the building and high- fived each other. Felix grinned. "Plan succeeded. Now lets leave, before the others wake."

MORNING

I didn't exactly get the morning I desired. I was still asleep when Beast Jerk shoved the blankets off me and my bed, and grabbed me by my pajama top collar. I rubbed my eyes as he pulled me out of bed and dragged me through the hallway. As I was fully awake, I turned my head and glared at Beast Jerk. I whispered loudly so I wouldn't wake the others. "What the heck are you doing? I was still sleeping! You better have a good reason for this or I'll…" My voice trailed as he shoved me into his room. I stood in shock, as everything was black with ash. Everything, including the floor and window was charred.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"What the…" I stuttered as I saw everything demolished by fire. I picked up what could have been an old comic book, but it crumbled at touch. I was still wide-eyed, staring at the room like aliens had invaded the room, turned us into spiky, tailless, monkeys, sang a song in Chinese, and left the room as if nothing had happened. "Who…did this?"

Beast Boy glared at me. "Oh, like you don't know. You just _happen_ to be able to control fire, make it do anything, and you just _happen_ to hate me. I wonder who did it." I hate it when he uses sarcasm. I stared at the mess, and then at Beast Jerk. "Wait… if your room is all burnt and messed up, then why aren't you…?" Beast Boy scowled at me.

"Paige, you and I both know that we had a mission during the night and you sneaked into my room and destroyed it."

"You guys had a mission and left me? What? You don't _trust_ me enough?"

"Not now. And besides, you were asleep. Or so we thought."

"Oh! So you think I'd pretend to be asleep so I wouldn't have to go on a mission? Since the second I met you guys I wanted to be on your team and go on a mission and help you guys. And you think I'd take the first chance and turn it down to demolish your room! Likely…"

"Well, we left, and you were 'sleeping'. We came back, not too long ago, and my room was burnt, and you were still 'sleeping'."

"Listen jerk, I didn't—"

Starfire flew up to me and stopped me in mid-sentence. She angrily pointed a finger at me, eyes glowing threateningly. "Paige, my room is covered in ice. My bed and floor is cold and hard. I know you did it Paige, but why did you do it?" I stared back at her, confused. "Star, I wouldn't do such a thing. I swear I didn't do it." Beast Boy joined Starfire. "You have the powers, and you were the only person in the house. You had to had done it."

Raven slowly floated into view. She became face-to-face with me, and I noticed she looked like a mixture between anger, confusion, and disappointment. "Paige, I—" She was cut off by Robin and Cyborg walking towards me, glaring. _Great_, I thought, _the whole team is against me for something I didn't do. _

"Just hold on everybody. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, whatever happened to your room, I swear I didn't do it. Trust me."

"Trust you? Why should we trust you? You were left alone for just a few hours, and we come back and you destroyed our house. Apparently you can't be trusted."

"You just shut up. I didn't do it."

Okay, I guess I was a little harsh to Beast Boy then, but I mean, he told everyone how I couldn't be trusted for something I didn't do. Beast Boy glared at me and turned into a tiger. He was circling me like a trapped, helpless prey. He hurled himself at me, just as I threw a wall of fire at him. He fell back and turned back to human. He glared at me. The whole team was surrounding me, staring at me with disapproving faces. Robin stood towards me and seized my hand. I glared at him and tore my hand from his strong grasp. I then flew away from the Teen Titans, using my air powers, not looking back.

I ended up outside, facing away from the huge T shaped tower. I blinked away tears, not believing the Teen Titans were against me. I needed them. I stared at the beautiful water surrounding the tower, and I suddenly felt peaceful, regardless of what had just happened.

All of a sudden, a frozen boulder the size of a large television hit me. I was unprepared, and it took me by surprise. The force threw me off my feet and I landed on my side, wincing in pain. I looked up and found myself staring into the eyes of my wicked siblings.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I stared in astonishment at my siblings. How did they find me? How did they know I was with the Teen Titans? I felt my aching back. It was damp with blood. "Eric? Anna? How did you…?" Eric was glaring at me and clutched his brown choker necklace.

We all wear choker necklaces, only in different colors to match our powers. Eric's was brown, Felix's was red, Anna's was white (or light grayish, I can't tell), Wendy's was blue, and mine had all 4 colors, since I could control all elements. "

Well Paige, because of these stupid necklaces-" Anna suddenly confronted him, arguing with him. "They're not stupid, Eric. If it weren't for these, we wouldn't have found Paige. They do however, don't look good on boys like you." Felix rolled his eyes. "Remember Paige, our mother (can't he just call her Mom?) installed the _tracking devices_ in our necklaces?" I remembered. We were all young, just starting to control our powers. Mom gave us choker necklaces installed with tracking devices, so we wouldn't get lost. That was back then when my siblings were nice to me. That was a long time ago.

I slowly staggered up, and angrily faced my siblings. Felix walked towards me, face-to-face, holding a large fireball. "You're going to pay for ruining our lives, Paige." I looked at him, confused.

"Me, why? What did I do?" Felix was glaring at me, along with the others.

"What did you do? You killed Mom and Dad!"

"What makes you say that? What makes you think I killed Mom and Dad? I loved them!"

"We all know you were the last to see them"

"So? That doesn't mean I killed them. Why would I want to kill our own parents? "You have your reasons."

"Wait. You think I _murdered_ Mom and Dad for no apparent reason?" That made absolutely no sense to me.

"Like I said, you have your reasons."

For a second, we were just standing there, facing each other. I was fuming. He and the others thought I killed Mom and Dad because I 'had my reasons'. I flung a large rock at him, hoping to keep him off guard. Unfortunately, he read me like a book. He grabbed the rock in his hands, and reduced it to ashes. Dang, it didn't work. Not like I thought it would. I knew Felix more than that. I was just hoping for a distraction. Not only was he concentrated more than ever, but also my two sisters and my other brother formed a circle around me, blocking any way out except up.

I took my chance, and I flew up, trying to escape any fight that could have started. No luck. A huge boulder, flung from none other than Eric, hit me. I fell back to the ground, tired of being pushed around by my siblings. I was ready to fling a gigantic boulder at Wendy, but stopped when a green blur whizzed by, and I saw Wendy, trembling and pinned to the ground by an enormous green saber-toothed tiger, saliva dripping from its razor-sharp, long fangs. I myself was shocked, but after a second, I couldn't help grinning. Beast Boy, my hated foe, had come to my rescue, and for once I was glad.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I looked at Wendy, who was shaking in fear. Felix was preparing to demolish Beast Boy with a humongous ball of lava. He held back when he saw Raven flying towards him. Instead Eric grabbed a boulder and flung it at Raven. Starfire flew up and grabbed it in her hands, and then flung it back at Eric, full force. I didn't want to stay and fight- I was aching all over. I looked over my shoulder, and by then the remaining two teens were there, fighting with their weaponry. I decided to run to the building to escape. The last thing I wanted to do was to be fought and nearly killed by my siblings in front of my team.

I was running, forgetting I could fly even faster. I ran as hard as my aching legs could carry me. I was almost to the door, almost inside what I considered home, when flames flew towards me, missing me by a hair's length. I turned around, eyes wide open with fear, to face Felix, holding a ball of molten lava. "Next one won't miss. Just because you're now protected by your little friends, doesn't mean I still can't kill you." I flung water at him the second he flung the lava at me, resulting in a huge mass of smoke. I took that as a chance to escape my strongest, most evil brother.

I ran to the door, and then I realized it had to scan your handprint as a password before letting you in. I started panicking, since it didn't register my handprint. I tried it again, each time it not letting me in. I looked back at where Felix was, and the smoke was fading. I saw him, enraged at me for trying to escape without a battle. I was panicking and remembered my flying. I flew up to the nearest window, and hoping it was my room and not someone's else, and used my fist to break the window. Glass shards flew down, cutting me in some areas. I didn't care, I just wanted to be safe away from my siblings. It was Starfire's room, and I noted the room- everything was coated in thick ice. The floor, the bed, even the walls and ceiling. I sent a small flame in the room, hoping it would melt the ice but not ruin the room.

I was about to sit down on the uncomfortable, hard, circular bed, when the room began shaking. I ran to the window to see not only Eric creating a small earthquake, destroying the building, but Felix, flying upwards safely on one of Eric's rocks. He jumped through the window just as I jerked my head back. He seemed angrier than I have ever seen and his hands were engulfed in fire. Wherever he stepped the floor began melting, creating large puddles on the floor. I shrieked as a molten fireball nearly missed me, hitting the wall besides me which created a large gap in the wall. I ran out of the Tameran's room to mine. I was just passing the door marked with Beast Boy's name when all I felt was pain. My back hurt worse than ever and it felt hot, extremely hot. I fell to the ground in pain, and Felix stepped besides me. Lava was overflowing from his hand all over me. It hurt like nothing I have felt before. I desperately wished someone would come to my aid. Just when I was about to give up all hope, when I heard a voice. "You will hurt my friend Paige no longer!" I slowly recognized the voice as Starfire's, and my whish had been granted.

I watched them fight in the halls in front of me, and I was almost enjoying it, since Starfire seemed to be winning. Each time he tried to lunge at me, Starfire pulled him back and kept attacking. When I thought the fight would never end, Starfire grabbed Felix when he was distracted and threw him out the window with great force. I grinned, knowing he couldn't fly.

Starfire was about to help me up when Felix climbed through the broken window. He had not fallen, but had a grabbed the edge to keep him from falling. Starfire forgot all about me to rush over to Felix to continue the somewhat unfinished fight. I was tired from the fighting with my stronger, older siblings; I needed a long rest. I gradually got up, using the wall to support me. I looked at my shoulders where most of the molten lava had dripped onto. They were nearly all black and smothered in blood. I shut my eyes closed, wanting to escape this horrible nightmare I was in. I slowly limped to my room to find a mirror. I looked at my exhausted, tired looking reflection. I didn't realize I was in that bad shape. My hair had black streaks and looked like someone dipped the edges of my hair in black ink. My once clean clothes were torn and covered in ash and blood. I didn't want to believe that the reflection was really me, but there was no denying the truth. Tears started streaming down my face, making me look even worse. I looked like a small homeless child without parents being abused and tortured. I realized that, in fact, I was.

I looked out the window where the fight was still taking place. It was amazing; the Teen Titans had their strong powers and weapons, and yet they were still trying with all their might to defeat my siblings. I sighed as I slowly but gradually walked to my bed and collapsed on the blankets and pillows. I just wanted to get some sleep and relax. I silently glanced at the window, knowing I should help out my teammates, but I was to tired and desperate for sleep. The pain was now almost unbearable; I could feel nothing else. My hand was draped over my shoulder, trying to sooth the pain, as my other hand hung limply off the bed. Everything began to blur and gradually get dark as I blacked out from the unbearable pain.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I tossed and turned in my sleep. I hoped for a peaceful nap, but that didn't happen. I dreamt that my siblings took over the world, killed everybody else, and destroyed the world bit by bit. That wasn't the only bad dream I had. I had woken up several times from a nightmare, just to look around, see that nothing was there, and fall back asleep. Finally I woke up with sunlight creeping through the window and

Raven staring at me, sitting on my bed.

"Morning sleepyhead. About time you got up." I opened my eyes only to quickly shut them. "What time is it? It's really bright outside." I tried to get up, but Raven pulled me back down. "You need to relax. And it's 9 in the morning." I looked outside. "Well, at least I got some sleep." Raven laughed, and I just looked at her like she was crazy. "Some sleep? The big fight was two days ago." I was wide awake by then. "Seriously? How could I have slept that much?" Raven shrugged. "Probably because you were over exhausted and your pain was increasing. You needed the sleep." I was still shocked at how much I had slept. "I guess I needed it. I feel refreshed, but my back and shoulders still hurt." Raven smiled. "I can fix that." I watched her hands glow light blue and she touched my back and shoulders. "There. It shouldn't hurt as much, but you still should take it easy. Don't fight Slade or anything." I grinned. Raven was an amazing friend.

I searched throughout the fridge for something to snack on. "Yuck. No wonder they always get pizza. Everything's either blue, fuzzy, or both." I grabbed a bag of what looked like fuzzy blue raisons. "So much for grapes. Ew. Does that expiration read 1995? Ew! This stuff is a hazard for-" Beast Boy interrupted my criticism for the bad food. "I see you're finally up." He sounded angry. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "No, but I got woken up at 4:30 in the morning, and I couldn't go back to sleep." I watched as he stifled a yawn.

I decided to bring up a question that I was dying to ask. "How did the… fight go?" Beast Boy sighed, apparently still tired from the fight as I was. "Could have gone better. Your one brother… the rock dude." "Eric. Eric controls the rocks, Wendy controls the water, Anna controls air, and Felix controls fire." Beast Boy managed a smile. "Yeah… thanks. Eric nearly took the tower down with an earthquake, but by then the rest of the team arrived and he got… distracted. I nearly had Wendy- Wendy's the blue one right?" I nodded. "Yeah. I almost had Wendy, but Felix nearly burnt me. Raven saved me there though. We didn't realize you and Felix ran off until Eric started the earthquake. I looked up and saw you flying up. You looked terrified." I glared at him. "Wouldn't you be terrified if one of your strongest siblings was trying to kill you after you were already nearly killed twenty times before by him?" Beast Boy kept a straight face. "Well, I was going to help you, but Wendy attacked me. By the time I shoved her aside, Starfire had already flown up." I was beginning to feel impatient. "Well, just skip to the end. What happened?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes at me, and I glared at him. "Well, they nearly just gave up and quit. They all looked pretty bad, but then again, so did we." I looked at him and I found a few noticeable scars, probably from the fight. Beast Boy nodded. "A few moments later they actually did give up. Felix just glared at all of us and was all 'you guys are strong. But we'll come back for Paige and kill her and you with her!'" I giggled at Beast Boy mocking my brother. "Well, they are pretty strong- too strong for me- but you guys are the Teen Titans."

Beast Boy nodded and then looked serious. "You look pretty bad. What exactly happened up there while we were fighting?" I looked at my shoulders, and they looked less black, but they were still sore. "Well, Starfire will probably need to redo her room. I had to break her window to get in. I couldn't get inside through the door, so I had to fly up to the nearest window, which was hers. Then Felix burnt a hole in the wall when I ducked it, and the floors will probably be wet for weeks. Oh, and Raven helped my burns not hurt as much." Beast Boy grinned. "Yep. She's a lifesaver."

I suddenly remembered a question I have always wanted to ask, but never had the right time to ask. "Beast Boy, do you mind… showing me Terra?" Beast Boy just stared at me for a few moments. "You really want to see Terra?" I nodded, confident in my choice. "I've always wanted to see Terra the moment Raven told me about her." This time Beast Boy nodded. "Ok. But are you sure? There's lots of walking…" I grinned and floated into the air. "I can fly . Remember?" Beast Boy looked dumbfounded. "Oh yeah… I forgot." I laughed. "Sure you did."


	10. Chapter 10

-110

It started out as a race, but we got too tired too quickly. Beast Boy and I decided to see who could fly to where Terra was located first. I liked the idea. It was fun to watch him change from a hummingbird to a pterodactyl to a dragonfly and then to a hawk. Both of our energy were draining quickly, considering we were still healing from the battle with my siblings. We both began to slow down, and we both decided we needed a small break. He turned to first a rabbit to hop around the field behind us, covered in many flowers. It was a pretty sight- blue, pink, purple, yellow, and white flowers covered the land beside us. I watched Beast Boy hop off to sniff the flowers and maybe nibble on a few of them as well.

I spotted a small apple tree nearby and without even standing up forced a gust of wind to break a large red apple off its branch, and then fly back to me. Before I bit into the delicious red fruit, I thought. Should I get another apple for Beast Boy? I looked at the green bunny blend into the grass field, and I smiled. I had to. So I got another apple just for Beast Boy. I began munching on the apple in delight. It was good to eat something healthy and tasty other than pizza for once! Beast Boy must have smelled the apple, for the small green rabbit was replaced by a large dog. He came bounding my way, longing for the fruit. He was running so fast I thought I would have been ran over. He proved me wrong as he slowed his pace. Beast Boy looked at me with big eyes, and I couldn't resist. I scratched him behind the ears and he barked in delight. He seemed to wink at me and bounded back to lay down in the field. I stared at my apple, but decided to keep on munching.

As I bit into my apple I thought of Terra. I knew about her, but what did she look like? I remembered the day I first met Beast Boy. He had mistaken me for a lost best friend, and I was a jerk to him. He said I looked a lot like terra, only smaller. I looked at the clouds, and tried to picture Terra in my mind. Not knowing what to expect, I failed and was looking at shapeless, cotton ball clouds. I sighed as I tossed my apple core in the grass beside me. My curiosity was overcoming me, and I wanted nothing more than to see Terra. "Come on you lazy dog! I'm done with my apple and I'm ready to go!" Dog ears perked up when he heard me shout. He morphed back to regular Beast Boy, and was slowly walking towards me, grinning. "Lazy dog? Huh! I'll show you lazy!"

He picked up a pebble and launched at me. It missed me by an inch. I laughed, considering he was still threatening me with pebbles. "Hey! You nearly hit me! Ooh, I'll show you!" I picked up five small pebbles with my powers and launched them all at Beast Boy. I made sure not to hit him though. I heard Beast Boy shriek at yell at me. "Hey! Not fair! That's cheating!" I grinned. "Who said it was a war? Come on, I want to see Terra, and I bet you do too." Beast Boy walked closer to me. "I want to see Terra more than anything right now. But first…" I saw him pick up a small rock and threw it at me a second too late. It came hurtling towards me and it bounced off my head and then to the ground. I gasped. "Oh, you be glad I'm on your team otherwise I'd be having bacon for dinner!" Beast Boy shrieked and started running not far ahead of me. We were back to the race, and Beast Boy was winning without even morphing.

I noticed we were walking downhill, and it was very steep. Every few minutes I nearly tripped on a rock or stumbled, only to catch my self or fly off the ground before I hit the ground. Beast Boy kept the same pace, not stumbling once. I decided it would be a little safer to fly the rest of the way, in case the rocks were loose or slippery. We entered a large cave, with enough walking space for three family of bears to fit and still be more room to walk. It got darker and darker until I was forced to feel the cave wall every other step to make sure I didn't wander off and get lost. When I thought it couldn't get any darker, I noticed far away flames. They were torches hanging on the wall, used to light the way to wherever Terra was located. I didn't realize until now that Beast Boy had collected a bouquet of flowers from the flower field. I assumed the flowers were for Terra, and my curiosity for her burned more than ever.

Finally after a lot more walking it became as bright as daylight, thanks to the torches placed every few feet. I wandered more, and something came into view. I flew a little closer and I noticed it was a statue, a statue of Terra! "So I guess this is Terra? Wow. She's… amazing." Her hair was frozen in a position in which it looked like it was flowing freely in the wind. Her outfit was however, not the best I've seen. That must've been her apprentice outfit as I've been told. I came closer and noticed a small tablet. "Terra: A Teen Titans, A True Friend" was written on the tablet, and I looked back at Terra. I remembered the story Raven had told me about Terra, and how she sacrificed herself to save the Titans and the city. I glanced at Beast Boy, and I could've sworn I saw a small tear slip from his eye. I realized how much he loved her, and then she sacrificed herself and was now just a stone statue.

I spoke softly, still looking at the statue of the girl. "You loved her, didn't you?" Beast Boy stared at me. "Yeah… I guess I did. She was the only one who laughed at my jokes. She was the only one who liked me for who I was. She was a strong girl, but she couldn't control her powers." I watched him set the flowers next to the stone tablet. Another tear slipped down his cheek, and he looked away, afraid I might see him crying. "Beast Boy, I've been a jerk to you. I've been mean and I… guess I was jealous." Beast Boy looked at me, shocked. "Jealous?" he echoed. "Yeah. You had friends, and I was just beginning to feel welcome. You have your friends to help in a strong battle, and before, it was just me. I had siblings who were trying to kill me, and you…didn't." A tear slipped down my cheek, and Beast Boy still looked shocked. I continued of how I was jealous of the teen I hated. "I had nothing. No home, no friends, and I was running away from my siblings, and you had everything." I was now crying until Beast Boy held my hand in his. "Paige, when I first saw you, I saw Terra. I saw nothing else, but Terra. Now I see you're different. You may look like Terra and have the same powers as her, but you're nothing like her personality wise." I looked at him, and stared into his eyes, and I fell into his arms in a form of a hug. Tears slid down my cheek, and I'm pretty sure Beast Boy was in a shock, but I didn't care.

I slowly raised my head to look at Beast Boy, who was slightly recovering. We both looked the opposite direction as we blushed. I looked towards the exit of the cave and then at Beast Boy. "Let's go home. I have some stuff to do anyways." Beast Boy and I left the cave holding the statue of Terra silently holding hands.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Beast Boy and I walked slowly to the Titans Tower silently. We weren't talking to each other, and we weren't looking at each other. We were both deep in thought. If we glanced at one another, we quickly looked away blushing. We were both thinking about Terra, about each other, about the hug. I hadn't thought before I had hugged him, it was just my first reaction. I needed comfort, and that comfort was in the form of a hug. Both of us were shocked at what I had done, but it felt safe and relaxing in his arms. We were walking past the apple tree and the flower field. We didn't say anything, we were just walking. Silently walking.

The tower soon came into view, and I was thankful. I had something important to do that couldn't wait. I nudged Beast Boy softly, and pointed to a window. Beast Boy understood my sign and nodded. He morphed into a sparrow and we both flew up to a window. I peered inside to make sure no one was in it, and not only that, but it was also my room. I quietly opened the window and we both flew in. It felt like I was trying to break in a place like a thief, but I wasn't going to steal anything, just do something that needed to be done a long time ago. I looked at my room, so peaceful, and I suddenly felt sad. I was going to have to give that up, but I had a good reason to. I leaned over to Beast Boy, who was now human form, and whispered him my plan. He looked at me with a mixed expression. I saw questioning, shocked, disbelief, and sadness mixed into one large emotion. He nodded and I saw him walk off to his room. I watched him until he disappeared behind his door, and then hunted for the rest of the Titans to tell them the news.  
I found them all in the same room: Raven, on one couch reading a book silently, Robin and Cyborg arguing about the silly video games, and Starfire searching the room underneath chairs and tables for her missing Silkie. I observed the room, looking at each individual, when Raven noticed me first. She looked at me questioningly, and I walked over to her. By then the remaining three teens had noticed me in the room and had paused whatever they were doing. I sat onto the couch besides Raven and sighed. Robin was the first to ask. "Has something been on your mind lately?" I looked up at him, and sighed again. "Yes, something has been on my mind. I've been thinking that… I have to leave this place." I finally got the nerves to blurt it all out. Starfire gasped, not wanting to believe that I was leaving. "But why friend Paige? Why do you want to leave this wonderful place we call home?" I suddenly felt ashamed of what I said, but it had to be done.

"Guys, in case you haven't noticed, my siblings are pretty serious about wanting to hunt me down and kill me. I'm doing this for your own sake. If they find me, they will do anything to get to me, including destroying- or killing- anything in their path. I don't want that huge battle to happen again, so I'm going to have to leave so they don't find me." I slowly removed the multicolored choker necklace from my neck and held it in my hand. It started smoking, then burning, and then bit by bit it was reduced to ash. "That's my first step for them not finding me. The necklaces we all had were tracking devices. That's how they found me so quickly. Now they hopefully can't find me that easily." Raven looked at me. She had put her book down, more interested in what I was saying than the story. "So, you're going to leave this place, and travel from place to place?" I nodded. "Yep. That's my plan. Find a place, stay there a little while, and then move on. Hopefully it would be a little harder for my siblings to track me then." I don't want to put you guys in danger. They want me, not you, but they would do anything to get me. I'll be okay. Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself. And," I grabbed my unused, almost dusty communicator. "I have this. So if I do need backup, I have you guys." I paused, and then continued. "You guys have been great to me. You've provided me food, shelter, and entertainment." I smiled as I thought of Beast Boy. "But it's time for me to leave. I wish I didn't have to go, you guys are the best friends I've ever had, but I have no choice."

Starfire looked at me through teary eyes. She flew over me and I was embraced in the tightest hug I have ever felt. When I thought I would explode from lack of oxygen, she finally let go. Raven walked over to me and smiled. "Paige, you have also been a wonderful friend to me. You have no idea how I felt when I met and got to know you. You were the best." I smiled at my best friend. "Thanks Raven. You too." Cyborg wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You know kid, you were pretty good. You've got powers, and, you were pretty fun to play video games with." I giggled. "Thanks Cy. You were pretty fun to play with too." Robin stared at me, and smiled. "Cyborg's right about one thing though. You were a great addition to the team, and it was nice to have you around." I fought back tears as I said my last goodbyes. "Thanks. You guys, you have been the greatest, and I will never forget you guys. Maybe sometime I might come back to visit. Bye!" I started my way outside, waving over my shoulder. I closed the door beside me, and I sighed. I already missed them.

As I started my journey, I heard a yell. I looked over my shoulder and saw Beast Boy leaning out his window yelling my name. "Paige! Paige! Pai- aah!" He leaned a little to far and he was falling out his window. Luckily he thought fast and turned into a cat, who of course, landed on his paws. I laughed as I applauded him. "Smooth landing." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at me and dusted the dirt off his uniform. "Paige, before you go, I wanted to give you something. He held out the heart shaped holder I had seen in my room earlier. I stared at him in shock. Beast Boy smiled. "I originally gave this to Terra, but she refused. That's before the became Slade's apprentice. And when I first saw you, I saw Terra… so, here you go." He held it out to me, and I took it from him, still confused. "I- I don't know what to say." Beast Boy playfully shoved me. "How about a thank you? That would be nice!" I began giggling. "Oh Beast Boy, you are… so awesome. You shouldn't have given this to me. But thanks anyways. Beast Boy, I promise I'll see you soon." Beast Boy smiled at me. "You better. You better Paige, or I'll make Raven paint your room black and everything in it." He grinned as I looked at him horrified. "You wouldn't! Ooh, you wouldn't!" I giggled at the thought of Raven painting my room black. That would probably be heaven for her.

I looked into the horizon, where the sun was setting. "I better go. I'll see you soon Beast Boy! And I won't forget you." I started running towards the horizon, chasing the sun. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Beast Boy waving. I waved back, and began my next journey. I hugged the silver gift from Beast Boy against my chest, knowing I'd never forget him in my life.


End file.
